Love can Make You do Anything
by Rei37
Summary: Lita's parents were working for Voldemort, later they couldn't handle it so othey made a run for it. they give up magic so Voldemort won't find them. But still he finds them and kills them. So of course Lita is movin to Howarts. She conflics a relationshi


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the girl who is transferring.  
  
Isolated  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"LITA!!!!!" a loud voice shouted.  
  
"Oh no.." a teenage looking girl muttered while crawling threw her bedroom window.  
  
"Lita that better be you! You get your butt down here now!" the loud voice shouted out again  
  
"Hi mom! How are you doing?" Lita asked her mom.  
  
"Don't ask me that kind of question! I told you not to go out to the party because you have school tomorrow!!!! But no you don't listen to me!!! Lita you are grounded! And you can't go out with your friends this weekend." Lita's mom shouted  
  
"BUT!!! You can't! I have to go! Everyone is going and I don't want to be the only one not going." Lita whined, " Plus I spent all my money on what I was going to wear that night!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not letting you go. You did not listen to me and this is your punishment!" Lita's mom answered.  
  
"This is so unfair!!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Lita yelled back at her mom.  
  
Lita's mom was hurt by her words, but still kept her guard up.  
  
*NO matter what I'm going to that party! She can't take anything else away because she took it all. She took volleyball, soccer, the mall, the internet, and the phone. I'm going to that party! And I will figure out a way to do it. When my mind is set on something, I can do anything!* Lita thought furiously while stomping off to her room.  
  
*****************The night Lita was not suppose to go out**********  
  
*I would love to thank technology for letting this happening* Lita thought happily. She stood up to make sure everything was setup. She looked at her computer and it was set. It was program to answer any human voice.  
  
"Lita come down here!" Lita said testing it out.  
  
"No! GO away! I hate you!" The computer said only with the voice like Lita.  
  
"Perfect!" Lita said to her self, "Now to check the out fit..."  
  
Lita looked in her mirror. She saw a teen age girl with a red halter top that was really tight and hugged her shaped body. And her Mudd pants were new and was very low. Lita was really skinny so she took advantage of it.  
  
Now Lita was at the window climbing out. She climb down and took the bus to the party.  
  
*************At the Party***********  
  
"Lita! I'm so glade you could make it! Love your style." Lita's friend Kelly complemented.  
  
"Thanks. I Like it too!" Lita admitted then started to laugh.  
  
"Ok then lets go see who else is here. For all we know me might see some hot guys." Kelly said giggling.  
  
"Well, we will just have to find out." Lita said while wondering off.  
  
********Later, like 1 or 2 hours*********  
  
"So..want to go upstairs?" A really hot guy was asking Lita.  
  
"Sure!" Lita replied.  
  
Ridge was the boy's name and was a year older than Lita so, he was 17. They entered a medium sized room. It had lots of books and stuffed animals. Lita was staring outside at the bright full moon. Suddenly she felt two strong hands pick her up from behind and slightly dropped her on the bed. Lita looked into his lovely hazel eyes. His eyes were getting closer and closer.....Lita closed her eyes and felt warm moist lips against hers. She opened her mouth a little bit so she could taste his mouth. Right when his tong slipped in.....She felt his hand slip in the back of her halter...When it was about to get better......BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She felt pain everywhere  
  
Lita saw flashes of light all around her. But Ridge was not around. Before she could panic she was knocked out cold.......... ????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????  
  
??????????????????  
  
??????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????  
  
??????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????  
  
????????????????????  
  
????????????????????????????  
  
??????  
  
?????????????  
  
???????????????????????  
  
??????????????????/  
  
??????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????? ????????????????  
  
???????  
  
???  
  
????????/  
  
????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????  
  
/????????????????  
  
???????  
  
/????????????????????  
  
/???????????????  
  
???????????  
  
A/N: Should I continue????? Hehehe..this is so stupid...naw I'll continue... ? ?  
  
Lita finally woke up. But to find her self not by Ridge but in a hospital bed.  
  
"How are you? Feel any head ache? Pain anywhere?" A nurse appeared and questioned.  
  
"I'm fine... But what happened I was with my..I mean..How did I get here?" Lita replied and asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh dear! They haven't told you yet...I'm so sorry for me to tell you this dear, but I'm afraid your parents were killed by the Dark Lord." The nurse said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about 'the Dark Lord'? You sound like he has some kind of magic powers! Ha ha ha! No really where am I? And where is the guy I was with?" Lita was laughing at the nurse but the nurse just looked at Lita as if she were going insane.  
  
"It's ok Serena. She doesn't know about the magical world yet." A young handsome man said while stepping in the room.  
  
*Oh my god! Did I drink too much? Or is this because I was kissing a really hot guy? GOD! My head hurts now trying to remember. I must have drank to much. Magical? I haven't believed in magic since I caught my parents trying to be Santa Clause. Which I was like 8yrs old. This dream seems so real. But I like they guy my mind made up.* Lita thought. * Lets play along with my dream and see how far it's going to go.*  
  
"Ok then, I'll act along with my dream. So what about this Dark Lord are you talking about? Are you saying he killed my parents? Wow! My mind is very strange." Lita said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Dear you think this is a dream? Do you think you can feel pain in your dream? Lets see" the nurse said with some coldness.  
  
She pulled out Lita's arm and pinched it really hard.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for! That hurt!! IT better not leave a mark on my perfectly good skin!" Lita said with frustration with out thinking of what she just said.  
  
"Oh no! I felt pain! In dreams you are not suppose to feel pain or anything! No I have gone insane!!!" Lita screamed and yelling and the nurse and the guy was covering their ears.  
  
"No, no. please understand you are not dreaming and you are not going insane. You are just discovering the truth. About you and your parents." The guy said.  
  
"What is your name?" Lita asked out of no where.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Sean Chang" Sean answered. "You are a witch. Your parents were a witch and a wizard. Your parents were killed by the Dark Lord. I'm so sorry but you will have to attend a witchcraft school. Hogwarts. The principal or Headmaster, called there in London. Professor Dumbledore has heard of this incident and is gladly to take you in."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok hold up. Are you saying I'm going to London? And I have powers? Cool! I knew something was not right about me. I wished that this snob would get a taste of her own medicine and then she got humiliated in front of the whole school! It was so cool and weird at the same time. But anyway how am going to get to London and who am I going to stay with? My parents didn't tell me really about my relatives." Lita said sounding so interested in the whole thing.  
  
"Well I have gotten that taken care of. Your parents put me in as a legal guardian if anything happened to them since they knew the Dark Lord was after them. I was good friends with your dad and was there on their wending day." Sean continued.  
  
"But what about this school? Won't I be like new. Since I'm 16 won't I like be a junior?" Lita asked.  
  
"Um..well actually no. At Hogwarts they have a different kind of way setting there classmates. They are going to be in years. You are going to be a 6th year. You were suppose to come in when you were 11 but your parents didn't want you to go because they didn't want the Dark Lord know that their daughter was going there. And they gave up magic so they could hide from them but apparently your mom used magic tonight and he tracked it and killed her."  
  
"But what about my.." Lita started to ask but got cut off.  
  
"Your dad was killed already. I'm so sorry about this. But my daughter will help you out. Her name is Cho, Cho Chang. She is in her last year at Hogwarts and Head Girl but she will gladly help you out. School has started but I have got all of your things already. So we will go to London stop by and pick it up. And then off to Hogwarts." Sean informed Lita.  
  
"What is Head Girl?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh that. Cho will explain later." Sean answered.  
  
*********************At Hogwarts****************  
  
"Students! May I have your attention!" Professor Dumbledore said loudly. " Well will have a new student arriving soon. She is entering her 6th year. Why has she come this late in the school year? Well that is up to her if she will talk about it. But still her parents were killed by Voldemort. So, I expect everyone show her around and be very kind to her. She has been through a lot. Our Head Girl, Cho Chang will be showing her around and helping her get adjusted here. She is from America. And from the state Hawaii. I am not sure you a lot of you people don't know what I mean by 'state'. But you will help her if she needs any direction. And now Lita please come in."  
  
The doors opened and a tall skinny teen age girl walked down the hall. She was wearing her red sleeveless shirt will a really, really, short shorts. She had tanned skin. And long dark brown hair with highlights. She had little make-up on, but still got all lot of boys staring at her.  
  
"Lita please take a seat at that stool right there and Professor McGonagall will place the sorting hat on your head to decide what house you will be in." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Lita sat down and the hat was put on her.  
  
"Hhhhmmmmmm. Now this is very difficult to choose. The clever ness of a Ravenclaw but the blood of a Slytherin, and the braveness of a Gryffindor. Let's see very challenging since Harry Potter. I know what to do..... Lita you... are ....going ....to.... be.... Able to pick which house you want to be in." The hat finished.  
  
The Great Hall was in total silence.  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Some more*  
  
*Little Bit more*  
  
*Now too much*  
  
*Should I break the silence?*  
  
*NAW!!!*  
  
************************ *Still thinking*  
  
*OK Fine here*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I made it up at the top of my head while talking to my friend Shana on the phone. LoL I'm so talented. Well leave a review. I don't care if it is a flame because it's no use. Don't waste your time on it. If you do then your more stupid than I am. Well if you think it was good leave a review. Leave a review for the heck of it. What ever you do just leave a stinking review!!!!!!!! TTYL 


End file.
